Kakõ no Memorī
by NekoRin12
Summary: A little kid named Kagami Taiga was on vacation at Japan, there he meets a cute little boy, the one that he forgot the name.


Kakō no Memori (Memory of the past)

A fanfiction of Kuroko no Basuke

Author: NekoRin12

Summary: A little boy named Kagami Taiga was on vacation at Japan, there he meets a cute little boy, the one that he forgot the name.

Yosha, we meet again, geez been a long while since I updated something, but this time… bahasanya bakal indonesia! ane pke bahasa singkat kagak apa ya~

ok de kagak usah panjang" kita langsung mulai celitany! eh ceritany /sok cadel lu/

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi di SMA Seirin, Kagami Taiga sang dunker yg lompatannya tinggi menatap ke jendela mencemaskan Kuroko yg tidak masuk karena sakit flu (tenang demam doang kok, kagak dbd). Taiga berpikir ia akan mengunjungi Kuroko, tetapi tersibaklah ingatan lama tentang anak kecil yg pernah di temuinya dulu sewaktu berlibur ke jepang.

Hari itu musim panas di Los Angeles, matahari menyengat dan membuat badan berkeringat, tetapi tetap saja sang Kagami Taiga berlatih basket bersama kakak tercintahnya Himuro Tatsuya yg amat sangat tampan dan meluluhkan hati /alay/ bersama dengan pelatih mereka, Alex. Kagami bercerita bahwa ayahnya, Kagami Leon akan mengajaknya berlibur ke Jepang selama liburan musim panas berlangsung, tetapi hanya selama sebulan. Akhirnya hari keberangkatan pun datang dan Kagami serta ayahnya berangkat ke Jepang menggunakan becak terbang, eh pesawat terbang, selama sebulan itu Kagami akan tinggal di hotel yg berarti tidak ad permainan street basketball, tetapi ayahnya masih mengizinkannya untuk bermain keluar selama berada dalam pengawasan sang babysitter Kawaguchi-san

"Ne, Kawaguchi-san, aku ingin keluar dari kamar dan bermain dengan teman, maukah kamu memperkenalkanku dengan seorang anak yg kamu kenal, aku sangat bosan disini, tidak ada Himuro dan Alex"

"Baiklah Taiga-sama, saya akan memperkenalkanmu pada seorang anak yg tinggal di dekat rumahku, dia seumuran denganmu tetapi bersikaplah yg baik karena anak ini pendiam"

Akhirnya Kawaguchi membuat panggilan telepon untuk orang tua anak itu dan menanyakan pendapat mereka tentang memperkenalkan Kagami dengan anak mereka, orang tua anak itu setuju dan meminta Kawaguchi serta Kagami untuk datang ke rumah, akhirnya mereka pun ke rumah anak itu, sesampainya di sana terlihatlah papan nama yg bertuliskan Kuroko, ya anak itu adalah sang Kuroko Tetsuya yg tak kalah tampan dari Himuro Tatsuya /fangirl trus lu/. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Kuroko, Kagami tampakny senang karena mendapat teman bicara yg juga menyukai bola basket, awalnya Kuroko malu-malu dan tidak mw bicara sampai…

"Hi kenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku!" cakap anak berambut merah itu dengan senyum pepsod*nt

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Tetsu, bagaimana?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan /kyaa, kuro-chan kawaii!/. Sejak hari itulah mereka berdua berteman dengan baik, setiap hari Kagami akan datang ke rumah Kuroko bersama dengan Kawaguchi-san hanya untuk bermain dengannya, suatu hari Kagami menanyakan sesuatu kepada Kuroko

"Hey Tetsu, ini sudah 11 hari sejak kita pertama bertemu, tetapi belum sekalipun aku melihatmu tersenyum, aku jadi penasaran, apakah kau sedang sedih atau sakit?"

"Tidak, air mukaku saja yg jarang berubah"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya"

Akhirnya Kagami tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai ia dan Kawaguchi-san kembali ke hotel

"Kawaguchi-san, Tetsu tidak apa-apa 'kan? dia tidak sakit 'kan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa Taiga-sama?"

"Habisnya dy selalu murung dan tidak pernah tersenyum, aku ingin melihat senyumnya sekali saja, aku penasaran"

"Saya yakin, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan tersenyum di hadapanmu, pasti"

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu"

Kagami merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil memikirkan Kuroko sebelum akhirny tertidur. Selama beberapa hari ke depan Kagami tetap akan ke rumah Kuroko untuk bermain, baik it petak umpet, basket mini, kagome kagome dan mobil-mobilan. Lalu suatu hari Kagami mengajak Kuroko untuk bermain di taman karena udara sedang segar dan cuaca juga sedang cerah. Akan tetapi, saat mereka bermain Kagami terjatuh dan lututnya berdarah banyak sekali, tanpa berpikir panjang Kuroko mengalungkan lengan Kagami yang berbadan lebih besar darinya sampai ke rumahnya

"Kuroko kenapa tanganmu darah semua?"

"Ini darah Kagami, tadi dia terjatuh dan lututnya terluka"

"Sini Kagami, tante bersihkan dan obati lukanya"

Setelah lutut Kagami diobati oleh ibunya Kuruko, Kagami pun diantar pulang oleh Kawaguchi-san. Sampai akhirnya saat 3 hari sebelum Kagami kembali ke Amerika, Kuroko jatuh sakit /sekali lgi cman demam, bukan dbd/. Kagami yg mendengar itu panik dan segera menuju rumah Kuroko berharap Kuroko tidak apa-apa, sesampainya di rumah Kuroko, Kagami langsung menuju ke kamar tidur Kuroko

"Kuroko kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Sst, Tetsuya sedang tidur jangan dibangunkan" kata ibu Kuroko dengan tenang

"Tante, Kuroko tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tenang hanya deman, besok atau lusa jga akan sembuh" /GWS ya Tetsu :' /

"Tante, bolehkah aku menemani Kuroko sampai dia bangun, walaupun sampai besok?"

"Hal seperti itu lebih baik tanya ayahmu saja"

"Kawaguchi-san, aku ingin berbicara kepada ayah"

Lalu, Kawaguchi-san memencet no. hp ayah Kagami dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Kagami

"Hallo, Kawaguchi-san, ada apa?" sambut ayah Kagami di ujung telepon

"Ayah ini aku, malam ini bolehkah aku menginap di rumah Tetsu?"

"Tidak masalah asal jangan lupa makan malam dan tidur tepat waktu"

"Ok de pa! nnti Taiga pasti makan" /ooc/

"Sekarang beri handphone-ny ke Kawaguchi-san"

"Hallo, pak?"

"Kawaguchi-san, pastikan Taiga makan malam dan tidur tepat waktu, aku tidak ingin anakku sakit"

"Baik pak"

Akhirnya pada malam itu Kagami menginap di rumah Kuroko, tepatnya di kamar Kuroko demi menjaganya sampai pagi. Keesokan paginya, Kuroko terbangun dengan kompres di dahinya dan Kagami yg tertidur di atas kakiny karena menjaga semalaman

"Kagami-kun"

"Ha? apa?" tanya Kagami yg setengah terbangun

"Kau menjagaku semalaman?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa 'kan? omong-omong bagaimana demammu, sudah baikan?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu"

"Sini coba aku cek" Kagami menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko untuk mengecek perbedaan suhu badan keduanya

"Ya, tampaknya badanmu sudah tidak panas lagi Tetsu, lain kali jangan sakit lagi ya, kau membuatku khawatir"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkanku" /kyaa! tsun!kuroko! X3 / /please stop fangirling/

"Tapi aku 'kan temanmu bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, lagipula kau pernah mengkhawatirkanku saat aku jatuh kemarin"

Kuroko hanya diam di sana tidak dapat menjawab kata-kata Kagami

"Tetsuya, ibu bawakan bubur" ucap ibu Kuroko dari balik pintu, dengan cepat Kagami membukakan pintu untuk ibu Kuroko dan membantunya membawa bubur ke dalam kamar Kuroko agar buburnya tidak tumpah

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Tetsuya? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya ibu Kuroko

"Sudah ma, Kagami menjagaku semalaman, aku harus sembuh agar tidak membuatnya khawatir"

"Baiklah, tetapi lain kali jangan sakit lagi, bulan depan kamu sudah masuk sekolah"

"Iya"

Lalu ibu Kuroko meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko berdua di kamar /yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi/ /diem woy/diem/

*Kagami dan Kuroko hening*

"Hei Tetsu, saat kau baikkan kita akan bermain seperti biasa lagi ya, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini" kata Kagami memecahkan keheningan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kasur tempat Kuroko tidur

"Haha, ya baiklah" untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko tersenyum manis kepada Kagami

"Ka-kau, kau tersenyum!" teriak Kagami terkejut

"Eh? apakah aneh?"

"Ti-tidak kok, senyumanmu… manis" kata Kagami dengan muka yg agak memerah

"I-iya" jawab Kuroko pelan

-awkward silence-

"Tetsuya, tolong suruh Kagami ke bawah untuk sarapan" teriak ibu Kuroko dari bawah

"Kau dengar 'kan? turun untuk sarapan gih" ucap Kuroko ke Kagami

"Kau juga jangan lupa makan buburmu" kata Kagami sembari meninggalkan ruangan, sesampainy di bawah Kagami mengobrol banyak dengan orang tua Kuroko /calon mertua di masa depan *ga*/. Setelah itu Kagami pun pulang ke hotel karena Kuroko sudah sembuh dan ingin membiarkannya istirahat /seme yg baik/.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari keberangkatan Kagami kembali ke Amerika, Kuroko mengantar Kagami sampai ke bandara, tetapi melainkan mengatakan Sayonara mereka mengatakan Matta Ashita yg berarti sampai jumpa, because some goodbye hurt the most /galau/. Sebelum cek-in dan memasuki ruang tunggu Kagami mengucapkan satu hal kepada Kuroko

"Hey Tetsu, berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku"

"Apa Kagami?"

"Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku walau kita sudah besar nanti"

-Back to present day-

Ya walaupun begitu, ujung-ujungnya aku yg tidak ingat dia itu siapa, ucap Kagami dalam hati

"…iga, Kagami Taiga!" teriak guru dari depan kelas

"Ha? Apa? Kenapa sensei?"

"Jangan melamun saat pelajaran, bagaimana jika kau tidak naik kelas"

"B-baik sensei, maaf"

Sepulang sekolah Kagami pun bergegas untuk menuju rumah Kuroko dikarenakan tidak ada latihan klub basket. Sesampainy di sana Kagami menekan bel dan ibu Kuroko membukakan pintu

"Permisi tante, aku ingin menjenguk Tetsu karena kudengar dia sakit"

"Oh iya, silakan masuk"

Kagami pun melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal yg telah disediakan

"Ano… Kamu Kagami 'kan?"

"Iya"

"Wah sudah kuduga, setelah sekian lama ternyata kamu sudah besar ya"

"Eh? kita pernah bertemu?"

"Wah, ternyata kamu lupa ya, padahal kamu yg meminta Tetsuya untuk tidak melupakanmu"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kagami kebingungan

"Dulu sekali 'kan kamu sering bermain di sini dengan Tetsuya, tante ingat sekali karena kamu menjaganya semalaman"

"Jadi, anak itu Tetsu?"

"Iya, tanyakan saja padanya, dia belum melupakanmu dan bercerita banyak saat tahu kalau kamu sekelas dengannya"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah, sudah tanyakan saja padanya, tante tidak usah mengantarmu lagi ya, kamu 'kan sudah tahu kamarny di mana"

"Iya, tante"

Kagami menaiki tangga satu persatu sambil memikirkan banyak hal tentang masa lalunya, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan kamar Kuroko, Kagami pun mengetuk pintu kamar Kuroko dan membuka pintunya, tampaknya Kuroko sudah terbangun dan sehat

"Hallo Kagami-kun"

"Bagaimana demammu, sudah sembuh?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau ingin menceritakan tentang kenangan kita di masa lalu"

Akhirnya Kuroko bercerita panjang dan lebar serta tinggi, luas dan kelilingnya boleh dihitung. Setelah Kuroko bercerita Kagami pun tampaknya cukup kesal

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, padahal kita ini berpacaran, aku tidak menyangka aku yg melupakanmu padahal aku memintamu untuk tidak melupakanku, aku merasa sangat bodoh"

"Bakagami"

"Ya aku memang bodoh"

"Tapi, sisi itulah yg kusukai darimu" Kuroko mencium Kagami di bibirnya, awalnya Kagami terkejut tetapi karena dia seme, dia pun juga mencium Kuroko dengan sepenuh hati /?

"Tetsuya, ibu bawakan teh" kata ibu Kuroko sambil memasuki kamar Kuroko, ya saat mereka sedang berciuman

"Er, ini…" saat Kagami hendak menjelaskan, ibu Kuroko menyela

"Kalian berpacaran 'kan?"

"Eh? tante tahu, Kuroko memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, tidak, tante sudah menduga ini sejak Kuroko tak henti-hentinya membicarakanmu, tante 'kan fujoshi jadi tante tahu. Yasudah tante taruh tehnya di sini dan akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, Kagami jangan terlalu keras pada Tetsuya ya" ucap ibu Kuroko sambil meninggalkan kamar Kuroko. Akhirny sejam kemudian /cuman ngobrol kok/ Kagami pun pulang ke rumah sambil bersiul karena akhirnya dia tahu bahwa anak yang hampir dilupakannya itu adalah Kuroko.

~The End~


End file.
